Beybalde: Metal Revolution
by Jackpot 2
Summary: When Gingka and his friends end up getting sent to the past by a mysterious bey, they are going to have to compete in the World Championships to get home. But when an unknown enemy makes himself known, they'll team up with Tyson to save the world.
1. Chapter 1

Well I've decided to go on with this fic because: I'm done with school. I'm now a college man, well I will be after graduation next week, and when I turn 18 in June, but you know what I mean. Also thanks to AoiTori10 for being my first reviewer. I'll answer your plea and work on this fic so here it goes.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Beyblade anime, expect for one OC. May include more OC's later. I've decide to set this after the end of season 2, but I'll explain why later.

In a city late at night, a young man around the age of thirteen or fourteen was outside in front of a strange white spinning top. The top was known as a Beyblade, a popular sport where children and adults battle it out using these tops, fueled by their blader spirit. This young man has a lot of that and uses it to reach his full potential as a blader. Because is a descendent of one of the greatest bladers the world has ever known.

"Okay let's try again. LET IT RIP!" the boy shouted, and the bey was launched right at a tree, which had a lot of scratch marks on it. The boy had raven black shaggy hair, wearing a red jacket over a black T-shirt, blue jeans with red and white sneakers, and a red and blue hat. "Go Storm Drago! Attack!" The bey, now known as Storm Drago did as it was commanded and struck the tree with all its might, before bouncing off it and landing in its blader's hand.

He sighed then said, "Looks like I'll need to step up my game a little if I want to become the best. I hope one day I can live up to my great great great grandfather's legacy." As he said that he looked up at the starry sky, where he saw a shooting star. 'I wish I could be a great beyblader" he thought. As he was about to head home he heard a clapping sound coming from the tree he practicing on.

"Not bad kid. You have potential." The boy saw in the tree a guy who looked to be about seventeen or eighteen years old. He was dressed in a black cloak with a red trim and a gold shirt underneath.

"And who are you?" the boy asked.

"You can call me Higa. And you?" Higa asked.

"It's Shino, Shino Hikari." Shino replied. The man known as Higa then jumped out of the tree and, in an inhuman way he twirled around while jumping and landed right behind Shino. Shino backed away on reflex, unknown what the man wanted. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, nothing" he said as he put his hands up in defense as he continued. "I just overheard what you said and I figured I could help."

"You can help, how?" Shino asked.

Higa pulled out a small white faceplate and showed it to Shino. It had the picture of a black horse with wings. "This is the faceplate containing Dark Pegasis. If you insert this into your bey you will become unstoppable." Higa explained as he handed Shino the faceplate.

"But I don't want to abandon Storm Drago." Shino protested.

"All I'm not asking you to abandon you bey, I'm just trying to lend a helping hand. If you put it over your first faceplate you can increase Storm Drago's power by over 100%."

"I don't know." Shino said as he looked at the faceplate. When he looked up Higa was gone.

"You don't have to use it know." He said as his voice echoed, "But if you want to become stronger then I'd suggest you'd give it a try."

Shino looked around for where Higa's voice was coming from, but could find no trace of him. He then stared at the faceplate some more before putting in his pocket as he walked home.

Meanwhile in a far off place a young man is seen meditating near a waterfall. He was wearing a while robe with blue pants. He also was seen with a fan with a shark on it. He had dark blue hair neatly sperated and had red face paint on his face. This was none other than Ryutaro Fukami, the blader who can see into the future.

Although it looked like he was meditating he was really having a vision of the future. He suddenly snapped his eyes wide open and started panting heavily. In between pants he said "I don't believe this. Could this really be the future? I have to warn Gingka about this at once." He said as he got up and started running. 'I just hope he can stop this, or else we might not have a future anymore.'

Well there you go. I decided to do a test chapter first to get your opinion on it. Let me know what yu thonk so I can add more to this chapter. Later


	2. Chapter 2

I am having some writers block so it will take awhile for me to upload this, but please be patient.


	3. Chapter 3

What up? I finally got over my writer's block to write a new chapter for Beyblade: Metal Revolution. To the readers who read this, I am sorry for the delay, but your patience shall be rewarded. This chapter is just to get me back on the right track. I might add more to it later on. Also if you're a Bakugan fan then check out another of my fanfics: Bakugan: Legend of the Attribute Cards. I guarantee you will love it. Let's the show on the road, or in this case the story.

Author's Note: I just had a great idea. I was originally only going to have Gan Gan Galaxy, Wild Fang, and a team led by Ryuga in this fic, but after see Beyblade Metal Masters dubbed and featuring Wang Hu Zong, and just recently seeing the debut of Julian from Excalibur, and seeing Team Louvshka I just had to put them in, so the actual crossover won't be for at the very least a few chapters, but it will happen.

Last time on Beyblade: Shino Hikari, a young beyblader with the potential to become the best, is approached by the mysterious Higa, who says he can help make him stronger by giving him the Dark Pegasis Face Plate. Shino accepts it, but is unsure of how to use it. Meanwhile Ryutaro Fukami has a vision of a horrible future and tries to seek out Gingka to prevent it.

Episode 1: The Dangerous Fan

At a shop in Metal Bey City, beybattles a boy around the age of fourteen was eating a hamburger. He has flame-colored spiky hair, wears a blue headband with a design of a Pegasus on it, golden-brown eyes and has a small white bandage on his nose. His clothes consist of a long-white scarf around his neck, a blue short-sleeved jacket, a plain orange shirt, white and blue gloves, a red and a brown belt around his waist, black pants and red clown and black colored shoes. His beyblade gear on his belt so that he can quickly use it whenever needed. His launcher is a Digital Power Launcher, which is light blue.

Near him was a girl about his age. She had neat auburn hair, blue eyes and a pair of goggles on her head. She was wearing a pink vest, with some yellow on it, with a white shirt with a stylized "B" on it, short dark blue skirt; knee length socks with a pink trim at the top, pink boots with some yellow on it, and a belt that held her laptop in a pink case and her beyblade equipment in another pink case, with yellow circles on it. She was working on a beyblade that was blue, and had a Pegasus on the front.

The boy in blue finished his last burger and turned to the girl. "Hey Madoka, are Pegasus' repairs almost done yet?" the boy asked.

"Almost. Just a few more tune ups and it'll be good to go Gingka." said Madoka.

"Sweet! I can't wait to start beybattling again!" Gingka said with excitement.

Madoka was doing some repairs on Gingka's blade, Galaxy Pegasus, to get him ready for a new tournament the WBBA were holding.

"You know Gingka; I'm surprised your father is holding another tournament so soon. After the World Championships were done and Gan Gan Galaxy was declared the winner I was expecting things to cool down afterwards."

"Well you know my father; he likes to keep surprising us. What I can't believe is that most of the teams from the tournament, along with a few new teams, will be competing.

"Yeah, like Team Wang Hu Zhong, Team Wild Fang, Team Excalibur, and Team Lovushka. I also heard that a new team known as Team Future Sight. I don't know much about the bladers on the team, but I do know that they are a new team that was formed recently after the World Championships."

"Wow, I can't wait to battle them. Once Masamune, Tsubasa, and Yu get over here we can start training for the tournament.

"Don't get worked up yet." Madoka said as she turned around to face him. "This time up to ten teams can compete, and that's only if a representative of each team wins three battles.

"No prob Madoka!" Gingka said as he pumped his fist in the air. "With the five of us working together, we can win this tournament!"

"Gingka!" Yelled a voice from outside. Gingka and Madoka ran upstairs and saw a kid with bright green hair with brown eyes, wearing a yellow t-shirt with a blue strip running across the chest and arms and also a pair of blue shorts. He's also wearing blue and white trainers with white socks on.

"Kenta, what's going on?" Gingka asked the small boy.

"I have some great news!" Kenta said excitedly. "I just found out that the battles in the Blader Spirit tournament are going to be best three out of five!"

"Alright! This means you can compete on Gan Gan Galaxy with us!"

"That's great news Kenta!" Madoka said.

Kenta nodded as he continued. "I may have missed out on competing in the World Championships, but this time I'll be allowed to compete on your team!"

"Well I know that you'll battle your hardest out there!" Gingka said as he shook Kenta's hand.

"You bet!"

The door to Madoka's shop opened again and this time it was a young girl around Gingka's age. She has long blue hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a white tank top with a pink jacket over it, a pair of jeans, and black shoes. Gingka and Kenta didn't seem to notice her, but Madoka did and approached her.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" she asked politely.

The girl looked shy, as she turned her head to Madoka. "Is Gi-Gingka Hagane here?" she asked in a quiet tone.

"Yes he is. He's right over there." Madoka said, gesturing over to her right. The girl looked and saw Gingka talking to Kenta.

Right when she laid eyes on them, she instantly ran at inhuman speeds and was right in front of them. This surprised both boys for a moment before Gingka asked, "Uh excuse me, but who are you?"

"My name is Cana Sakura! I'm like your biggest fan Gingka! I've been a fan since you won Battle Bladers! The way on how you battled and overcame impossible odds to win! I even heard that you obtained 95000 bey points to qualify, the highest amount that anyone in the history of Beyblade has ever obtained! The girl said in a completely different tone then before.

"Well… I'm glad to know that you're such a fan Cana." Gingka said, unsure of how to deal with his "biggest fan".

"Oh and you must be Kenta! Oh I am such a fan of yours as well! You are even cuter in person!" she said, noticing Kenta.

"Thanks, I think."

"So is there a reason that you are here, or are you just trying to get an autograph?" Madoka said, a little annoyed.

"Actually there is." Cana replied, taking out a white and pink beyblade with a swan on it. "I actually came here to ask Mr. Gingka if he wanted to beybattle me."

"Mr. Gingka?" all three of them said together in confusion.

"Well if it's a beybattle you want, then it's a beybattle you'll get. I never turn down a challenge." He said with determination. He then turned to Madoka. "Madoka, is my bey ready yet?"

"Oh! I forgot! Just give me a sec." She said as she went back downstairs to get Galaxy Pegasus. A moment later she came back up with the bey in hand. "Here you go Gingka. Pegasus is as good as new." She said as she handed Gingka his bey.

"Alright! Let's go to find a beystadium we can use!"

"Actually Gingka, I already picked a perfect location where we can battle, if that's okay." Cana said.

"Sure! Lead the way Cana." Replied Gingka as Cana led the group to the beystadium.

Scene Change

After about ten minutes of walking Cana led the trio to an abandon dance studio, were a giant red beystadium was placed in the middle. Gingka and Kenta were amazed at how big the dance studio was, while Madoka on the other hand was a little suspicious of Cana's location of choice.

"Hey Cana, why did you choose this dance studio to battle Gingka?"

Cana turned around and responded. "Because, my beyblade Storm Cygnus is based off the swan constellation, and the first thing that comes to mind when I hear the word swan is ballet, so I figured that this place would greatly motivate me to try my best against my idol."

"I just asked why you choose this place, not for your life story." Madoka said dryly.

Cana ignored Madoka's comment and went to the other side of the stadium, her bey loaded onto her pink launcher. "Alright Gingka, you ready?"

"You bet!" Gingka responded with his bey loaded onto his launcher.

3!  
>2!<br>1!  
>Let it Rip!<p>

They both launched their bey's into the stadium.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, Jackpot here with news on Beyblade Metal Revolution's future. I had no idea so many people favorite this fic. So I've decided to continue with it. There's just one problem though…I am terrible at writing Beyblade battles. I've tried with the Gingka vs Cana battle, and I just couldn't write it. That's why I have a request: I need someone to help me write the future battles for this fic. If anyone is interested, then please PM me or review. As a bonus I will also listen to any suggestions you might have for this fic and see if I can incorporate them into my fic. I hope to hear from you all soon. Remember, the future of this fic is in your hands, but non pressure or anything. Later. **


End file.
